


Symfuckingbolically

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, UST pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens -- what doesn't happen -- the first time the boys say "I love you" to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symfuckingbolically

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dS & C6D tag game run by luzula, with a 24-hour-from-tagging-to-posting deadline, on the prompt "heat" given by bonspiel.

It was another one of those times when I felt like "did I just say that, or do I have a head injury?" There in the hallway of the 2-7, right there in public, just feelin' so good about our duet -- me and Frase -- I said "I love you, Fraser!" And then when he came back at me with "And I you, Ray" in that way he has of sounding like he could mean ANYTHING...damn but that made my cock twitch...and then I felt my face flush. Next thing, I'm opening my mouth again and quickly saying "No, not literally, symbolically or something." Yeah, symfuckingbolically...I can come up with some of those bigger words when I'm LYING. 

When Ray said "I love you" to me, and I responded in kind, I noted the flush that suffused his face. When he amended his declaration, I gave him a bland "understood," but I didn't really understand. Did he blush for having said something he DIDN'T mean literally...or for having said something he DID mean literally?

So then Fraser said "understood" the way he does, his "understood" that can be taken so damn many ways. And now I wonder what might've happened if I hadn't been so quick to try turning down the heat with my symfuckingbolically.


End file.
